1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laptop computer device.
2. Description of Related Art
A laptop computer has become a popular type of computer device in the market because its lightweight and smaller size compared with a desktop computer. A laptop computer often includes a main body and a display device, which are pivotally interconnected with each other, such that the display device can be swiveled to a desired position relative to the main body according to a demand.
A conventional laptop computer switches into a sleep mode or stand-by mode when its display device is folded close to its main body. A switch or sensor is installed on the main body or the display device to be activated and to activate the sleep mode or stand-by mode when the display device is folded against the main body.
However, such design is limited in the rotation range where the display device is folded close to the main body. The remaining rotation range, e.g. an included angle between the main body and the display device is over 30 degrees, cannot be used to activate any functions, e.g. switching off the display device's power, due to the limitations of the currently used switch or sensor.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving the related mechanisms of a laptop computer.